Valerie Hickenbottom
Stylish Gymnast Valerie Hickenbottom '''is a DLC character of Battle Rhythm. Appearance She wearing aerobics instructor while beign different colors. Inpsirations Think of her as the equvialent of Carol Stanzack from Savage Reign, as both are gymnasts who use their ball to fight. Bios * '''Battle Rhythm: ''"Valerie is the youngest aerobics instructor in history and currently works in the fitness center owned by her parents. Known for her agile and fast style, she earned many admirers thanks to her two month program with good results. Months ago, she saw on TV in a restaurant a match from a Mexican martial artist named Carlos Velásquez, and since then, she's intigrued by his fighting style, to the point of becoming the #1 fan of his. Now, she decides to compete in the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament to meet him in person."'' Relationships Allies Carlos Velásquez She knows the #1 fan of his. Rina Yamanaka Rina knews stolen his boyfriend by Valerie, but doesn't not beign Yandere. John Holt Both are showing weights at the music. Kastor Euklideus Kastor will gave for Valerie to Khalid and will not hitting on young women. Khalid Ahmar When Khalid visit Valerie and Tiffany at obsessed by women. Gameplay She fantastic, incredible character around the speed and attack her opponent. Her personality is that of a happy go-lucky yet clueless girl who has no idea what happens behind the scenes of the tournament. Valerie's fighting style is Gym-NRG, which is Gymnastic Combat combined with Hi-NRG (High Energy). Part of Valerie's Hi-NRG motif is her costume straight from the 80's and for the fact that Hi-NRG songs are often played in Gyms. Movelist Special Moves * Ball Launch: QCF + P (She launches her gymnastic ball towards her opponent like a boomerang.) ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Ball Rush, expands her ball at 5% and deals more damage.) * Split Kick: QCB + K (She does a split kick towards her opponent similar to Kim Wu. Serves as a Combo Opener.) ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Split Riser, adds a vertical flying kick after the split. * Ballerina Spin: HCB + K (She twirls her left leg like a ballerina and attacks her opponent similar to Cyrax.) ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Swan Spin, adds three spinning kicks in succession. * Gym Wheel: HCF + K (She spins with both legs outstretched like a horizontal gear. Serves as a Combo Opener.) ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Gym Gear, adds three kicks in succession. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Pinball Crash: F, HCF + 3P (Valerie prepares as she holds her ball while she says "Watch out!". Then she launches her pinball and it starts to zip through the entire screen like a pinball, hitting her opponent many times with the last one falling him/her to the ground.) Sequences Battle Intro Valerie does some gymmastic flips and then grabs her ball as she says "Hey! It's time to work you out with style!" before she goes to her Gym-NRG stance. Match Point alerie flexes her left leg with her right arm and says "These are the benefits of my Gym-NRG.". Victory Pose Valerie starts to spin with her gymnastic ball and then jumps as she's about to launch her ball, volleyball style, as the camera focuses closely on her. Turquoise colored light streaks follow her post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "Who the fuck are you to replicate my old-school clothing?" * (vs. Carlos) "I'm glad that I got a match with my #1 hero!" * (vs. Joaquín) "You got rhythm, but for your bad luck, you're not what I wanted from a guy." * (vs. Rina) "There's no need to get crazy! I'm not going to steal your fucking boyfriend." * (vs. Adriana) "Impressive moves so far. I heard you're the cousin of Carlos." * (vs. Iván) "You are surviving in the harshest of the environments. That's what I call it determination." * (vs. Takeru) "Sorry, I don't have deals with a former Yakuza." * (vs. Murdock) "I actually feel sorry for you. Say, you want to play basketball with me?" * (vs. Shantel) "Wow! You really like my two month exercise progam!" * (vs. Jacob) "Ack! I usually relax in beaches, but your sand is absurdly lethal to me." * (vs. Natalie) "This is not the correct way to fight, lady." * (vs. Damian) "And people criticize me for being a loony girl." * (vs. Garrett) "What a hunk man you are! One day of these... I will date you!" * (vs. Reggie) "You're contributing to the wellness of mother nature! That's the spirit!" * (vs. Tomas) "I don't know if I'm going to join your carnival. Honestly, skimpy outfits are not my style." * (vs. Fong) "Your movies are awesome... one day of these, you can co-star me in one of these!" * (vs. Kastor) "I'm so glad to have a match with a legend like you!" * (vs. Don Z) "To be fair, you're not like the other Reggaetoneros with their filthy lyrics." * (vs. Doctor Giga) "Call me airhead or something, but you're not going to take away my homeland!" * (vs. John) "No offense, but have you wondered if you exercise with me?" * (vs. Hiroto) "This is not the right moment to insult my outfit, jerk!" * (vs. Marion) "Don't be cold with everyone... you can defrost by being more cheerful." * (vs. Patrick) "What's your problem with my future boyfriend? Get out of my fucking way!" * (vs. Amadeus) "Are you calling me obsessive? Could you say a better oration?" * (vs. Raystrom) "What's an otherworlder? I don't have any idea about that?" * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "You think I can idolize a man in spandex? True heroes are more than that!" Arcade Valerie Hickenbottom/Arcade Notes * For the fans out there of Power Rangers, guess who I choose as her english voice actress? That's right, it's Amy Jo Johnston, who portrayed Kimberly Hart, the original Pink Ranger. Both Valerie and Kimberly are gymnasts. * Tiffany Karell, from the upcoming Guardians of the Dark Era by Rye Callan, makes a NPC in her ending. * This marks the second time Khalid Ahmar shows up. In addition to his conspiracy theorist role as evidenced in Kastor's ending, he's also like Master Roshi from the Dragon Ball series in which he's obsessed with women. * Fun Fact: Valerie's mother, Rebecca, was an Olympic Gold Medalist in Sydney 2000 in the sport of gymnastics. Valerie herself was only one year old when her mother competed while her British father Samuel was caring her at the time. Needless to say, she admired her mother so much that she decides to become a gymnast. Category:Draconian characters Category:Original characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:Females